The Master's Daughter
by Shakespeare's Lady
Summary: The Master discovers the one thing that could ultimately destroy the Doctor.


**A/N** : This idea came to me one day. I actually think it would fit, as I believe this person is really a Time Lady. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

 _Never let your guard down._

 _Never let her out of your sight._

 _Never…fall in love._

 _-The Bodyguard_

"How hard can it be to find her?!" I exploded into the phone. "I gave you this job a week ago. You know I don't like to wait."

The voice on the other end was timid. "With all due respect sir, we are dealing with all of time and space. It takes time to find a lost child."

I rolled my eyes. "I am the Master. I am the most powerful being in the universe. FIND HER!"

Hanging up the phone, I sat back in my chair and rubbed my eyes.

Ever since I found out that my daughter, a child of Gallifrey, had been transported off the planet before it was blown up, I have been on a nonstop quest to find her. I _knew_ the Doctor and I were not the only Time Lords out there. We couldn't be. While he was foolish and believed that, I believed that we would return home one day.

Wherever that will be, now that he's destroyed the planet.

My mind wandered back to that fateful day. Gallifreyans running and screaming, utter chaos. I looked up to the sky as I saw the Dalek ship approach. My wife had died so I did the one thing I had to do, the one thing I _could_ do to keep her safe.

Turning, I spoke to my assistant. "It is better this way. It is better that I not know where she is, for fear of that knowledge someday being discovered. Take her to the destination that the ship will provide. A cloaking device will cover her, making it seem like she's a native to the planet. She will be raised and loved, given a life I couldn't give her." I grew sad, knowing that I would not have my daughter with me.

"Sir?" my assistant asked.

I shook my head. "If I survive this, I will find her. Someday."

My phone rang, snapping me out of my memory.

"What have you got?"

When I heard they had a location, I smiled. My favorite planet. Earth. Where I currently was. As though fate had something to do with it.

 _I have walked on the same planet as my daughter. Sweet Gallifrey, I love you._

"We are sending you the information now."

While the information processed, I grabbed a cup of coffee.

 _I wonder how she drinks it. I bet like me, cream and two sugars._

I must admit, the thought of seeing my daughter again, after all these years, made me giddy. I had a bounce in my step as I returned to my computer. My assistant tried to get me to talk to her about some work on a new project, but I brushed her off.

"I'm busy finding my daughter. Everything else can wait," I hissed at her and slammed the door.

Opening up the file, I saw medical records, photographs, and the usual. And then something that made my hearts stop.

 _Declared deceased._

That can't be! She's a Time Lady; she can't be deceased!

Then I thought about it. She was under the human cloak. There is a very real possibility that she was never triggered, never given the key to unlocking her true self. That her life was cut short because I couldn't find her sooner.

Tears sprung to my eyes as I began to mourn the daughter I never knew.

Then a text message popped up.

 _New information just discovered. Sending your way._

Sighing, I deleted the folder. I didn't even look at the pictures because I didn't want to know the daughter I abandoned.

 _Maybe we really ARE alone in the universes. The two Time Lords._

I thought back to my last battle with the Doctor. Gallifrey had returned. I saw the opportunity to destroy him along with Rassilon and the rest of the Time Lords. To _truly_ be the only one remaining. Think of the power! I could do anything, go anywhere. The rules of time would be broken forever.

The new file downloaded. With sadness, I looked at it.

 _Update: alive._

My tear-stained eyes had to be playing tricks on me. When I saw her picture, I was in shock.

It was _her._

As suspected, she was as beautiful as her mother. Living not on Earth but on another planet. It would be no bother to get to her. I will tear universes apart. As reality sunk in, I began to laugh.

 _Of course. Of course MY daughter would be HER. I should have known._

My laughter increased. This was too good. Finally, FINALLY I would be able to end the Doctor once and for all. Why, with her, we can rule all of the galaxies. She is powerful, so powerful and she has the one thing that will destroy the Doctor.

The Doctor's love.

Fate is a funny thing. My enemy, whom I've tried to destroy for years, has always managed to elude me. And then he meets her. She will be his undoing. This will be the ultimate act of the Master.

I stared at the beautiful woman in the picture. I can see why he loved her, but will he still when he knows the truth? When she stands at my side as we destroy him once and for all? Our powers combined will create a new Gallifrey. One where we can rule together, father and daughter.

 _Sweet Gallifrey, I am eternally grateful._

Never, ever fall in love Doctor. It is your one weakness.

Taking one last look at the picture, I smiled. I started making my arrangements to get to her. All I had to do was say her Gallifreyan name and she will be returned to me.

"The one you never would have suspected Doctor," I said, laughingly as I walked out of the office.

"Your one and only love. Your weakness."

Rose Tyler.

* * *

 **A/N** : I heard a fan theory that she is actually a Time Lady and it does make a lot of sense. What would be the ultimate betrayal of the Master? If his own daughter was in love with his enemy. If I continue this story, I will write about her decision as a Time Lady and whether or not she will stand by her father's side, a father she never knew she had, or the man she loves beyond all of space and time. Thanks for reading!


End file.
